Harry the yellow Pearl
by Vale Fire 99
Summary: Harry is killed by his uncle Vernon after he's left there by his parents and he is reborn as a pearl serving the newly emerged yellow diamond.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of Pearl like no other.

Disclaimer I don't own steven universe or Harry Potter.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter had lived a rather miserable life, several years ago a dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort had attempted to kill his family, his mother and father had been away leaving he and his sister Holly alone with a babysitter who was their traitor of an Uncle Peter Pettigrew.

But miraculously Harry and Holly had managed to survive with Holly left with a V-shaped scar under her right eye, and Harry was left with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

Thankfully their Uncle was found to be a traitor and was later given what was called a kiss which is where a dementor sucks out your soul, leaving you an empty husk.

But for a reason not know, Both Harry and Holly magic was depleted making Dumbledore think Holly had defeated Voldemort and Harry was merely a squib having never shown any signs of accidental magic.

This was terrible news for a child of a family like his, his mother and father had dumped him at his Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunias house, saying they couldn't stand having a squib for a son any longer, despite his begging and his sister please for him, he was left here to the cruel hand of his abusive family. His body was so malnourished he couldn't even stand properly, the only thing Harry thought that was keeping him alive and moving was his magic.

Sadly Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Harry felt the switch make contact with his back again as his uncle laughed his cruel laugh, his uncle then grabbed him by the arm and threw him into the cupboard.

"And don't make a sound for the rest of the night freak," said Vernon, with a vicious sneer and insane laugh as he left the bleeding nine-year-old on the cot.

after the door was closed, Harry kept bitting his tongue to keep from screaming in pain, as he adjusted himself trying to get up, so there wasn't so much pressure on his back.

Once he was comfortable again, Harry began to think.

'Magic it's me Harry Potter again, I was hoping I would hear from you finally and beg you to please save me from this hell' thought Harry, watching the spider crawl over him trying to comfort him.

Harry sat in silence for a moment until he fell asleep, trying to get some sleep.

while he slept Harry saw a bright light emerging from a distance, he felt warm and safe as the sun hit him and he began to run; he was so happy by this that he didn't even notice that his body was moving in ways it hadn't in years.

when he reached the end, he saw a woman in orange and yellow waiting for him they're, with a warm smile and kind eyes.

"Harry, welcome" said the women in a voice like a gentle breeze. She was beautiful in his eyes, and Harry didn't even have to guess to know who this was.

"lady magic?" asked Harry, falling to his knees before her, but before he met the ground, the women pulled him into her arms.

Harry looked up and saw that she was crying slightly.

"My lady, what's wrong?" asked Zach, looking up at the women who had finally answered his prayers.

"My darling I'm sad, because of how much you have suffered do to my negligence this was never meant to happen you were supposed to be loved and cherished like any of my children should be," said Magic, looking down at the boy

Time Skip

After the two spoke about Harry's fate, Magic gently lifted Harry, and the too traveled to a distant planet that held a symbol of a yellow and white diamond and made their way down into the earth to a hollowed out portion with slim white gems emerging from the crust. It took Lady magic a few moments to find a suitable place, but she eventually found one,

"Are you ready, Harry," asked Lady Magic, looking at the boy who was hesitant at first but then nodded and smiled.

She gently placed Harry soul and magic into the earth and watched as it merged with the gem in the earth crust that glowed softly before returning to incubation.

"Good Luck, my child," whispered Lady Magic, before departing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 a very strange event

Disclaimer I don't own steven universe or Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

14,000 years later

In Dumbledores office; he was holding a meeting with a few of the teachers of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, Lily, and James Potter, Severus Snape, and Alastor Moody all of whom were discussing the results of the summoning of the tri-wizard champions.

words of "how are this possible" "this cant be" and "How did this happen filled the room till Minerva whistled getting the rooms attention.

"Now that I have your attention, Albus how did this happen?" asked Minerva with her usual composure

"I'm afraid I don't have an answer for you Minerva he is still in the muggle world, there is no way he could have entered into the tournament," said Albus, at the piece of paper in his hands.

"Then I guess it's time we go visit the child," said Moody, hobbling over to the group.

"We can't simply barge in on my sister and her family, just for that boy," said Lily, with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Now Lil's relaxed if the goblet chooses him then that means he has magic and that he can come home," said James dumbly, thinking Harry would be happy and just like him.

Dumbledore and the other headmasters, pulled out their wands as they faced the goblet calling their champions to the great hall, they assembled staff watched as three of the flames flew through the Great Halls doors and went to retrieve the champions, but they were very confused when they watched the 4th flame make its way around the room before shooting up through the ceiling and clear into the sky.

Meanwhile on HomeWorld

Yellow Diamond was going over reports and passing them to Pearl who was sitting on the side of Yellow Diamonds Chair checking and sending off the reports, this being a rather busy day for them.

As Yellow read the finale report she let out a groan of frustration she was getting tired of having to go through her work and Blues since she wasn't capable of doing it herself anymore.

"My Diamond?" asked Pearl, looking up at the giant women.

"I'm fine Pearl, I think all of this extra work is finally getting to me," said Yellow, rubbing her nose with her hands.

"Would you like me to contact Blue Diamonds pearls again to see if she can do anything else?" asked Pearl.

"No leave her be, nothing seems to have worked so far," said Yellow, reclining in her seat, if she wasn't made of pure energy she would have thought this is what exhaustion felt like for an organic.

The two sat in silence as Pearl kept trying to cheer up the massive gem when they were interrupted by a sound of a message coming through.

"ugh, what is that?" asked Yellow, keeping her eyes covered.

"It's a message from the Human Zoo my Diamond, their sending in the results of the recent inspection, would you like me to ignore it?" asked Pearl.

"No as much as I may loathe the facility, its one of the few things Pink impressed me with I'll take it from here," said Yellow Diamond, taking the screen in hand and began to read.

She was pleased that Pink had made the facility self-sustaining and was oddly impressed by it being in such fine order to this day,

But soon the silence was broken by an alarm sounding and a transmission coming through, raising from her laying position Yellow opened the communication.

"Commander Topaz what is going on?," demanded Yellow, looking at the Topaz.

"My Diamond, theirs a very strange energy approaching homeworld at a fast rate," said the Topaz, looking at his diamond in concern.

"Whats more is its heading straight for your palace, its already poofed 14 gems who tried to block it," Continued Topaz. before they where interrupted by the door bursting open and blue flames rushing into the room and slithering over to pearl, wrapping itself around there waist.

"ah, my diamond help," said Pearl as the fire began to pull them away from Yellow, Yellow diamond quickly wrapped her hand around her pearls arm trying to keep a hold on her without poofing her by accident.

"Hold On pearl," shouted Yellow, she raised her other hand glowing with yellow sparks as she launched the sparks at the fire only for them to be bounced back and hit her in the chest.

Yellow let out a scream of pain as she felt her form destabilize the finale thing she saw before she poofed was her pearl hand outstretched towards her and tears in her eye.

on earth

As soon as the fire disappeared four figures stood in various states of undress, Victor Krum only being in boots and his pants, forcing many of the female teachers to shield their blushes, while Cedric was in his pajamas and Fleura in her dressing robe, screamingly angrily in French.

lastly, the finale arrival came out of the fire, and the staff was taken back by their appearance.

the figure to emerge from the flames was not what they where expecting, instead a yellow-skinned figure with tears in their eyes appeared before them.

'oh stars no' thought pearl before he was wrapped in the arms of his 'parent's' he was too shocked at the thought of being back on earth till what had just transpired caught up with him.

Pearl pushed the two humans off of him and began to brush himself off.

"Who do you think you are, you filthy organic?" demanded Pearl, looking at the surprised faces of the assembled people.

"come now Harry your parents are showing how much they missed you," said Dumbledore, hiding his surprise taking in Harry form.

"I don't know who this Harry is and I don't care," said Pearl, looking at the group annoyed.

"My name is Pearl the personal assistant to Yellow diamond," said Pearl, as he finished brushing himself off.


End file.
